


First Shift

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: To werewolves, shifting is an intimate act. Only those close to them can witness their transformation.Gabriel recalls the first time Jack allowed to see him shift.Written for the 2020 R76 secret Santa.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	First Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broners (wonderjan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderjan/gifts).



> I hope werewolves were an okay fantasy AU choice! Hope you like it. I might reformat this.

Gabriel Reyes thought he understood what he was getting into when he started dating Jack Morrison.

He was familiar with the trauma from the war, the flashbacks and the nightmares. He knew them very intimately from his own experience. He knew every facet of Jack’s medical needs; how his joints ached when the weather was damp or how he couldn’t eat garlic because he was allergic. Gabriel took every part of Jack and loved him without condition.

Even the part where he turned into a hulking, shaggy werewolf on the full moon, or sometimes sprouted a tail that thumped around and knocked things over when he was happy. He had witnessed the ferocity and bloodlust that Jack’s werewolf form possessed in the battlefield. He had convinced himself he was prepared to handle that beast, the one that ripped and tore foes limb from limb.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the absolute puppy dog Jack’s lycanthropic form was when he wasn’t in battle. Gabriel remembered their first full moon together, when he got to witness Jack’s transformation face-to-face. It was highly intimate, something that lycanthropes didn’t readily share with just anyone. Even in war, Jack had always shifted away from their platoon, even though they were all brothers in arms. Jack allowing Gabe to witness him change was a huge step forward in their relationship.

Gabe sat on the edge of their bed. Jack stood in front of him with his blue gaze trained steadily on Gabe. Jack reached out a hand and took Gabe’s in his.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Gabe said without hesitation.

“Gabriel, this can get…” Jack said, but trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t care,” Gabe said. “I love every part of you, Jack. No matter what.”

Jack smiled, but the nervousness lingered in his posture. Gabriel was prepared for the worst. He was prepared for a feral, bloodthirsty wolf to come for his neck. For the man that he loved the most to try and kill him.

Jack stripped off his clothes, folded them, and placed them beside Gabe. It was such a simple gesture that seemed to precede such a violent event. Gabe’s eyes flicked from the folded clothes to Jack’s chiseled form. His anxiety over the shift overtook the usual peak of lust he would feel in his stomach seeing his lover completely naked. Jack approached the bedroom window where the blinds were drawn shut. He cast one look over his shoulder at Gabriel before he pulled them open.

Moonlight washed over his entire body. It took Gabriel’s breath away. Jack’s form was haloed by by the full moon and seemed to glow with the light of a thousand stars. Jack’s blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter before the shift overtook his body. Jack grimaced, doubled over at the waist, and then his skin seemed to ripple.

It wasn’t as violent as Gabe had expected. Jack seemed to be in a great deal of pain, but the shift itself was seamless, almost beautiful. Jack’s skin shimmered and rippled, his flesh replaced by blonde, shaggy fur. A long, fluffy tail sprouted from his behind, and two tall ears popped from the top of his head. Gabe blinked and Jack was twice his usual size. His ears brushed the ceiling, and his tail nearly knocked over the bedside table. Gabe tensed as Jack raised his head and leveled him with an icy blue gaze.

Gabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath, prepared to feel the clamp of jaws around his neck or the press of claws against his flesh. Instead, a broad, wet tongue lapped kisses over his face. Jack’s paws grabbed Gabe around the waist and pulled him into Jack’s broad, fluffy chest. They fell back onto the bed, Gabe dwarfed by the sheer size of Jack’s form. The bed creaked beneath them and Gabe thought it might break under their weight.

“Is this what you were expecting?” Jack asked, his voice a deep rumble. Gabe could feel it vibrate through his chest.

Gabe hesitated for a moment. He looked up at Jack’s lupine face. His icy blue gaze was soft and filled with love. Gabe ran his fingers through the fluff on Jack’s chest and looked away. “No,” Gabe said. “Not at all.”

“Let me guess,” Jack said and tipped Gabe’s face up to look him in the eye with one clawed finger. “You were picturing crazy _American Werewolf in London_ blood frenzy?”

Gabe kept his gaze and nodded. He felt his cheeks redden. “Can you blame me? I’ve only seen you wolf out in the middle of a battlefield.”

“Gabriel,” Jack rumbled, “I would never put you in harm’s way like that. Only young werewolves can’t control their shift. I’ve had years of practice.”

“I should have trusted you,” Gabe said. “I trust you with my life.”

“I know. That’s what you willingly let me shift in front of you knowing I could kill you with one bite,” Jack said. “It’s okay. I wasn’t exactly specific about what would happen.”

Gabe let out a laugh through his nose. He rolled his eyes. “No you weren’t. The last thing I expected was for the love of my life to turn into a giant cuddle monster on the full moon.”

Jack paused. He looked at Gabe and ran one large finger across Gabe’s cheek. “I’m the love of your life?” He asked. Gabe could hear Jack’s heartbeat quicken in his chest.

“Yes, Jackie,” Gabe said, “I also never expected to be telling that to a giant anthropomorphic wolf.”

Jack let out a chuckle that vibrated his chest and the bed. Gabe joined in and they both held each other and laughed for what felt like hours.

“So, love of my life,” Jack said under his breath and leaned in to whisper in Gabe’s ear. “Have you ever been with a shifted werewolf before?”

Gabe’s breath caught in his throat and a shiver went down his spine. His previous anxiety dissipated and the familiar peak of lust in the pit of his stomach came back. He shook his head. Jack shifted to where he was sitting up with Gabe straddling his lap and gave Gabe a wolfish grin.

“I hope you’re ready for a wild night, then, because the wolf is ready to get to know _every_ part of you.”


End file.
